Our invention relates to apparatus for feeding or transferring articles, and more specifically to a multistroke feed mechanism in such apparatus for making it possible to feed or transfer articles over any desired one of several predetermined different strokes or unit distances. The multistroke feed mechanism of our invention is particularly well adaptable for use in what is known as a three-dimensional or triaxial transfer press system wherein sheet metal is automatically transferred through a succession of press stations for the fabrication of a variety of panel products such as those for use as roofing, flooring, and doors.
The multistroke feed mechanism of our invention forms, in its typical application, a part of a "transfer feeder" by which work in various stages of manufacture is conveyed through successive processing stations in the triaxial transfer press system. The "transfer feeder" includes a pair of transfer bars extending through the press system in parallel spaced relationship to each other. The transfer bars jointly reciprocate longitudinally and further move both up and down and toward and away from each other. By the repetition of these motions in a prescribed sequence the transfer bars coact to grip the work at each station and lift and transfer the work to the next station.
As heretofore constructed, the feed mechanism in the "transfer feeder" has caused longitudinal reciprocation of the transfer bars over a single preassigned distance only. The need exists, however, in the triaxial transfer press system for conveying the work over two or more different unit distances.